


To Be Determined

by spocksbrowneyes



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And I don't care., Friends to Lovers, Like they legit all share a house, Living Together, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksbrowneyes/pseuds/spocksbrowneyes
Summary: 5 of the gym leaders have moved in together, fun right? I mean, it's pretty cool, sure, Nessa can't stand everyone else's disregard for total order, Bea kicked a hole throw the fence while sparing with her Machop, Piers can't sleep but that's nothing new only he's acting weird too, Raihan is acting weird, and Gordie snores. Really loudly. But it's cool, it's fine. Everything'll be fine.Right?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	To Be Determined

This is the basic layout of the first floor.

This is a basic layout of the second floor.

This is the first floor, but colored in, and with all the furniture.

This is the second floor. Like the first floor. But second.

Alright so this is the layout of the house, I don't have the skill to describe any of this in words, so I drew it. The next chapter is when the story starts! 


End file.
